UN MINUTO DE DESESPERACIÓN
by K.HeLeNa-LAnkAsTeR
Summary: Sango, la implacable exterminadora está pasando por uno de esos momentos en los que la soledad la invade y los fantasmas de sus miedos comienzan a apoderarse de ella, pero el monje Miroku no dejará ke se d porvencida...aunke ayudarlapodría costarle la vid


**Hola a todos! **Weno este no es precisamente mi primer fic, pero si el primero que termino, aunque de hecho solo es un oneshot, pero de igual manera espero que les agrade.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga: _Stefy, _x ke se ke le encanta esta pareja, ojalá! y te pongas bien niña, recuerda ke TK1Ch. Y weno tmb se lo dedico a todos los fans de inuyasha y de sango y miroku... ke espero ke les guste...!

p.d. por favor no olviden mandar sus reviews **

* * *

**

UN MINUTO DE DESESPERACIÓN

Aquella hermosa tarde, Inuyasha junto al resto del equipo caminaban por los alrededores de una aldea. Kagome se detuvo para contemplar la puesta del sol, y después de unos segundos, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Aquella era una vista magnífica, tan colorida, el cielo se llenaba de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, mientras el sol lentamente se ocultaba a lo lejos tras unas montañas, sus intensos rayos dorados bañaban la aldea que yacía bajo sus pies.

La joven exterminadora quedó cautivada con aquella imagen, y durante un breve instante pudo ver frente a sus ojos, su antiguo hogar, la aldea de exterminadores. Era un viejo recuerdo en el que se veía así misma, con una gran variedad de flores entre sus pequeños brazos, en ese entonces no tendría mucha edad, y Kohaku sería apenas un bebé, recordaba claramente haber quedado estupefacta de una vista tan mágica como la que ahora presenciaba. Volvía en sí y a su lado estaba el monje Miroku y su querida amiga Kagome, en ese instante durante un parpadeo, pudo verse nuevamente en su infancia, corriendo colina abajo hacia su aldea, con Kirara siguiéndole de cerca, entró a toda prisa hasta llegar a su pequeña casa, en la que irrumpió en la habitación de su madre, estaba cargando a su hermanito, y ella dejaba todas las flores sobre su regazo y cargaba a Kirara en brazos, después de minutos, su padre entraba en la misma habitación y veía con una mirada fraternal a la pequeña Sango, se inclinaba un poco ante ella para quedar a su altura y, después de esto besaba su frente.

-¡Sango¡Sango!- gritó suavemente Kagome, y la exterminadora salió de su ensimismamiento- ¿Te encuentras bien?- la morena asintió. Continuaron camino a la aldea, y cuando llegaron ahí, el joven Miroku llevo a cabo su conocido ritual, examinaba casa por casa para verificar cual de ellas era la mejor, y después, diría que se avecinaba una nube de desgracias para poder pasar la noche.

A Kagome hasta cierto punto, le daba un poco de vergüenza tener que valerse de los métodos del monje, solo para poder dormir tranquilamente bajo un cálido techo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, y después de todo como el monje decía, solo era para una buena causa. Shippou estaba sobre el canasto de la bicicleta de la morena disfrutando de una deliciosa paleta, era una enorme paleta de cereza y el pequeño la disfrutaba tanto, que se había embarrado los bigotes, hacía pequeños ruiditos mientras la saboreaba, a lo que el hanyou solo podía mirarlo de reojo, parecía que realmente la disfrutaba tanto, y comenzó a antojársele.

-¡Mmm¡está deliciosa!- dijo mientras lengüeteaba su paleta. En ese instante Inuyasha no pudo contener las ganas de probarla y se la arrebató. -¡Oye Inuyasha! No seas así ¡devuélvemela! Kagome dile que mela devuelva-.

-Inuyasha devuélvele su paleta a Shippou- dijo aún tranquila.

-¡Bah! Tonterías, ni siquiera sabe comer sin embarrarse toda la bocaza- dijo dándoles la espalda.

-¡Es mi paleta Inuyasha! Kagome la trajo especialmente para mi- rezongó.

-¡Tonterías! Quítamela si es que puedes ¡enano!-.

-Kagome dile que me la de, vamos dile-.

-Kagome dile que me la de, vamos dile- imitó Inuyasha al pequeño zorrito, tratando de sacar una voz cursi y ridícula de manera burlona, mientras hacia una serie de muecas graciosas y burdas.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo Kagome en un tono más elevado.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Abajo!- el platinado cayó contra el suelo, dejó el brazo extendido hacia arriba y Shippou se inclinó un poco para sujetar su paleta.

-¡Ya está!- dijo el monje Miroku, a lo que todos regresaron a verlo- ¡Será esa!- señaló una casona sobre una colina que sobresalía de toda la aldea.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippou se adelantaron, y sango solo se agachó con los brazos extendidos llamando a Kirara, al acto el monje Miroku se le quedó mirando de una manera muy extraña.

-¿Qué sucede su excelencia?- preguntó mientras acariciaba una de las orejas de la pequeña gatita.

-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber Sango, has estado muy rara el día de hoy-.

-No es nada su excelencia, solo he estado un poco distraída-.

-Como tú digas Sango, como tú digas-.

Llegaron a la vieja casa que el monje había seleccionado, cuando entraron una anciana los recibió, y después de que el monje les dictó su vieja rutina de:

_-¡Pero qué veo! Una terrible nube de desgracias se acerca por estos rumbos, y pasará sobre su casa, lo mejor será que utilice unos cuantos pergaminos para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus-._

Pudieron conseguir una habitación donde pasar la noche. Aquella casona daba la apariencia de ser un viejo templo, ya que había escaleras de piedra desde el principio de la colina, pasando por el umbral hasta llegar a la casa. Eran prácticamente como un camino que daba directamente a la puerta principal, y a sus costados se extendía un amplio campo, lleno de árboles; del lado derecho había unas cuantas cabañas donde Kagome supuso que los ancianos almacenaban comida, o quizá tan solo serían baños separados.

Una vez que entraron a su habitación, que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, dejaron caer sus cosas, inmediatamente Kagome tiró su mochila a un lado y tomó asiento, se desprendió de los zapatos y comenzó a mover los dedos de sus pies, Inuyasha solo la miraba con recelo.

-¡Vamos¡No hagas eso! Contaminarás este ambiente- dijo el hanyou.

-¡Inuyasha!- el platinado se sobresaltó, ya se esperaba que le gritara ¡abajo! como solía hacer cuando se sentía enfadada u ofendida, cerró los ojos y tan solo esperó a escuchar su voz pronunciando aquella palabra, después de un minuto sin haber sucedido nada, abrió cautelosamente los ojos, Kagome continuaba sentada moviendo los dedos de los pies mientras atuzaba unos mechones detrás de sus orejas- Inuyasha- volvió a repetir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un tono dudoso.

-¿Serías tan amable de darme un masaje en los pies?- preguntó regresando a verlo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué¿quieres que te agarre los pies? Con cayos y caldo de champiñones (su manera de referirse a los hongos) ¡Olvídalo!- dijo indignado como si la propuesta de Kagome hubiera sido una gran ofensa.

-¡Abajo¡abajo¡abajo!- gritó enfurecida- Miroku y Shippou solo la miraron estupefactos y se alejaron un poco antes que de hiciera lo mismo con ellos.

En cuanto a Sango, solo dejó su boomerang recargado sobre una de las paredes, después de encontrar graciosa la escena de Inuyasha y Kagome, soltó una leve risita, y de pronto nuevamente se encontraba vagando en sus recuerdos. Ahora a su mente venía una imagen en la que se encontraba a orillas de un río, quizá eso habría sido apenas hace un año, ya que aquella Sango era casi igual a la del presente. Estaba lavando, y atrás de ella estaba Kohaku sentado mirándola mientras practicaba un poco con su cuchilla.

-Kohaku ¿quieres pasarme esa ropa?- dijo señalando un montón.

-¿Bromeas? No pienso agarrar eso, es la ropa sucia de papá- dijo asqueado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Apesta a rayos hermana- dijo excusándose- Pareciera como si hubiera caído sobre el estiércol de los caballos- hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sango con un tono de ironía, el castaño asintió- Sabes Kohaku- dijo regresándolo a ver un poco seria.

-Dime hermana- dijo mientras continuaba tranquilamente sentado haciendo unos movimientos con su cuchilla.

-Esa ropa no es de papá ¡es mi nuevo traje de exterminadora!- Kohaku se estremeció al escuchar esto, y lo siguiente que presenció fue a Sango abalanzándose sobre él, mientras intentaba darle un zape y hacerle cosquillas. –Y no me caí sobre estiércol, solo resbalé en un pantano tratando de eliminar un monstruo- lo sujetó por el cuello y comenzó a frotar con brusquedad su cabeza.

-¡Sango¡Sango!- era la voz del monje Miroku, la castaña logró salir de sí- ¿Estás ahí Sango?- preguntó algo preocupado, y la exterminadora no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza algo tímida.

En cierto punto el monje había tenido razón hace un par de horas cuando, le dijo que se encontraba un poco rara, durante todo aquel día no había parado de tener esos recuerdos, con cada cosa que hacía, los viejos momentos volvían a su mente y se apoderaban de su ser. Era como si entrara en una especie de trance, su pasado hoy más que nunca estaba presente, y la imagen de su familia, aquellos gratos e inolvidables días se apoderaban de su cabeza, cada vez que se veía en una de esas imágenes, ya sea con su padre, madre o Kohaku, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar velozmente, y un sentimiento de melancolía y añoranza la invadía de pies a cabeza, pero por más que se esforzara en aferrase a esas ideas, todo se desvanecía y regresaba a su realidad. Una realidad en la que ya nada era como antes, sus padres estaban muertos, su aldea destruida, su gente había sido cruelmente asesinada y por si no fuera poco tenía que rescatar a su hermano de las manos del terrible Naraku. Después de hacerlo, tendría que tomar la decisión más difícil de su corta vida, deshacerse de su hermano para siempre, o permitirle conservar el fragmento de la shikon no tama que lo mantenía con vida.

Al llenarse la cabeza con todas estas ideas, una gran impotencia comenzó a despojar la melancolía de su corazón. Como lo odiaba, su presente, su vida, su trágica historia, y sobre todo… a Naraku. Una inmensa rabia corría por sus venas, haciendo que hirviera la sangre, su respiración comenzó a ser más agitada y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron aún más, casi podía escucharlos golpear bruscamente contra su pucho. Estaba más que decidida a vengar la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, tenía una sed de venganza que no se aplacaría hasta ver a ese engendro del mal tirado en el suelo suplicando perdón, pero jamás lo perdonaría. Continuaba de pie justo en la entrada de la habitación, cerraba los puños con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dejar las marcas de sus uñas enterradas contra su palma.

Todo era tan terrible, y realmente era como si dentro de aquella mujer se rompiera un espejo en mil pedazos, y el estallido dentro de ella había librado varias emociones en su ser, sentimientos que provocaban una tormenta en su interior y hacían de la implacable exterminadora una frágil niña, llena de miedos y dudas. Quería derrotar a Naraku, no solo por venganza, sino porque mantenía la esperanza de que, una vez liquidado todo volviera a ser como antes, y su vida sería como en los viejos tiempos, pero todo estaba muy lejos, casi no podía ver la victoria, temía a fracasar. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había intentado ya? Una y otra vez se había enfrentado a Naraku, y aunque doliera en su orgullo, tenía que admitir que en ningunas de esas ocasiones había sido capaz de llevarle ventaja, y lo que más trabajo le costaba aceptar, era que, en todas ellas había fracasado, había expuesto su vida y ni siquiera estuvo cerca de hacerle daño alguno. ¿Era acaso que aquel ser estaba tan fuera de su alcance? Comenzó a sentirse inútil e insignificante, y ahora sentía que llevaba un peso que no podía soportar ni un minuto más, así que se dejó caer sobre el piso de la habitación, Inuyasha y el resto de los chicos regresaron a verla, y Kagome corrió hacia ella preocupada.

-¿Sango te encuentras bien?- preguntó una Kagome muy preocupada. El monje Miroku la sostuvo por el brazo derecho y miraba fijamente su dulce rostro, el podía verlo, notaba la inmensa preocupación, angustia y sobre todo el miedo. Sango continuaba en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada, y su copete cubriendo sus hermosos ojos castaños, tardó un par de segundos así, hasta que, nuevamente levantó la cabeza y esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa, y comenzó a reírse sin sentido alguno. Todos a su alrededor la miraron extrañados.

-¿Sango?- preguntó Miroku, como si hubieran pasado años de no ver a la joven castaña que estaba a su lado, y ahora después de tanto tiempo intentaba reconocerle.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo apenada- No ha sido mi intención preocuparles, es solo que el día de hoy ha sido muy agotador, y ahora que lo recuerdo, no he almorzado- dijo aún más apenada. Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio, e inmediatamente se acercó a la fogata en el centro de la habitación, en le que ya se estaba preparando un estofado. Sirvió un poco en un plato y se lo llevó a la castaña.

-Aquí tienes Sango, será mejor que te alimentes bien, necesitaras todas tus fuerzas ahora que nos estamos acercando tanto a Naraku, tendremos una gran batalla que librar- la exterminadora sujetó el plato con ambas manos y respiró el delicioso aroma que expedía la comida.

-¡Huele delicioso!- dijo ella en cumplido.

-¡Claro! Eso es porque ha sido el monje quien ha cocinado, de haber sido Kagome estaríamos ahogándonos con el terrible hedor de alguna ocurrencia suya- dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Abajo!- gritó la morena enojada, y paso sobre la espalda del hanyou para sentarse a su lado, cuando éste iba a alzar un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia el frente le soltó un tremendo coscorrón.

Los chicos comenzaron a llenarse los estómagos con la deliciosa cena que el monje había preparado, Inuyasha y Shippou discutían como siempre, poniendo en medio de sus pleitos a la pobre de Kagome, mientras tanto Miroku no podía evitar regresar a ver con el rabillo del ojo a la joven Sango.

Le preocupaba mucho el estado en que se encontraba, era cierto, aquel día la exterminadora había cometido el descuido de no alimentarse durante la mañana, pero no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, la conocía muy bien, a pesar de no llevar tanto tiempo juntos como para atreverse a decir que la conocía como a la palma de su mano, pero estaba seguro que algo la atormentaba. Y ahora necesitaba mucha paciencia para que ella decidiera contarle qué era lo que le ocurría.

Mientras todos estaban sentados cerca de la fogata, ella se limitaba a estar en la orilla de la habitación, sus pies estaban sobre un de los escalones de piedra, y con una mirada triste no hacía más que contemplar el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas, como en las veces anteriores, otro de sus recuerdos se aproximaba, pero ya no quería recordar, por el momento había sido suficiente. Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, y tener que ver nuevamente a su familia a un lado suyo, sonriéndole animadamente, significaba tener que presenciar la pérdida de sus seres queridos una vez más. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, y regresó a ver a sus amigos. Ahora ese era su presente, ellos eran su nueva familia, y tenía que luchar para defenderla de todo mal, no estaba dispuesta a perder a las personas que más le importaban.

-_Todo estará bien_- se dijo así misma

Acomodaron todo dispuestos a dormir, Kagome se metió en su bolsa para dormir, y Shippou se acurrucó entre sus brazos, Inuyasha se recostó sobre el suelo abrazando su más preciado tesoro, su colmillo de acero, mientras que, Miroku y Sango sólo fingían dormir, el monje tenía ambos ojos cerrados, pero estaba conciente de que la castaña no podía conciliar el sueño. Sango estaba segura de que todos habían caído rendidos después de un largo viaje, continuaba mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado. Era como si en él tratara de buscar algo que había perdido, lo examinaba una y otra vez. Después de tanto meditar cerró los ojos, tenía que dormir a como diera lugar, ya que la mañana siguiente sería como la anterior, con todo un mundo nuevo por explorar, en busca de Naraku, para después de aniquilarlo y encontrar una nueva vida, una segunda oportunidad.

La respiración de la castaña comenzaba por ser cada vez más pausada, y Miroku cayó en conciencia de que la exterminadora empezaba a cansarse, y ahora en un par de minutos estaría profundamente dormida, entonces esa noche como todas las anteriores, el tardaría unos cinco o diez minutos más en dormir, no le importaba sentirse cansado en la mañana, era un corto precio que tenía que pagar, solo por tener la oportunidad de presenciar a su querida Sango como un ser celestial, con sus ojos cerrados, y sus cabellos castaños cubriendo su hermoso y angelical rostro, su piel apiñonada resplandeciendo bajo la plateada luz de la luna. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los dulces y tiernos labios de la chica, y como en cada noche, antes de conciliar el sueño, imaginaba que la tenía entre sus brazos y se hacía poseedor de su maravilloso cuerpo, arrebatándole apasionados besos a esos encantadores labios.

Mientras todos dormían tranquilamente, la castaña intentaba luchar contra las jugarretas que le hacía su mente. Estaba conciente de que todo era un sueño, pero por más que intentaba no podía despertar. En un principio solamente era el recuerdo de aquel doloroso día, hace ya muchos meses, en el que un terrateniente mandó a llamar al mejor grupo de exterminadores de la aldea y, un terrible monstruo araña se apoderó del inexperto Kohaku para asesinar a sus colegas. Todo era tan real y podía sentir nuevamente el frío que pesaba sobre esa noche, el miedo se adueñaba de ella una vez más al no saber qué sucedía, lloraba temerosa de lo que Kohaku pudiera hacer, y las lagrimas por fin cayeron por sus suaves mejillas cuando vio al primer exterminador caer, luego le siguió otro, era una terrible pesadilla.

Ella estaba ahí, sabía lo que sucedería, pero por más que lo intentaba su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ya todo estaba escrito, aunque el final de ese trágico capitulo de su vida no sería para nada agradable. En ese momento era como si hubiera dos Sangos, una era la chica del pasado que intentaba pelear contra Kohaku, y hacerlo entrar en razón por cualquier medio; la otra era una sango irreal, solo un espejismo que se valía de todas sus fuerzas por atacar al monstruo disfrazado de terrateniente, pero al ver que nada sucedía, corría al otro extremo del palacio, en el jardín a tratar de detener a Kohaku, a cortar los hilos que lo manipulaban, pero sus manos solo conseguían atravesarlos.

La historia era la misma, paso a paso, nada cambiaba, siempre era todo igual. Ahora era el clímax de la noche, la Sango del pasado se había dado cuenta de lo que controlaba a Kohaku, y corría hacia el terrateniente dispuesta a matarlo, pero en ese preciso instante la cuchilla de su querido hermano ya había sido incrustada en su espalda, deteniendo su paso, atrofiando sus sentidos. Kohaku acababa de salir de tu trance y miraba temerosamente sus manos mientras temblaba sin control.

-Hermana ¿qué he hecho?- decía en un hilo de voz.

De ahí en adelante todo era confuso, puesto su cuerpo y mente estaban ya tan débiles y agotados que no reaccionaban al cien por ciento. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, él se encontraba bien, su pequeño hermano estaba bien, ya no era víctima de aquella abominable criatura, y cuando creyó que todo había terminado una terrible palabra heló hasta el más pequeño recoveco de su cuerpo.

-¡Mátenlos!-.

La otra Sango, la que solo era como un fantasma presenciando el momento, intentó interponerse entre las flechas y Kohaku, pero como había sucedido con los hilos estas también la habían atravesado.

-¡No!- ahogó un grito y se dejó caer mientras a su espalda veía la imagen de ella misma sobre el cuerpo inerte de su querido hermano.

En ese instante, despertó y se levantó de golpe, estaba bañada en sudor y tenía la cara empapada, su respiración se aceleraba haciendo una competencia con su ritmo cardíaco, ambos golpeaban fuertemente su interior.

_-¿Por qué hermana?- _la voz de Kohaku sonaba en su mente en un potente y doloroso reclamo _-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Naraku se apoderara de mí?-_.

-¡No yo no quise! nunca quise, no fue mi intención- intentó excusarse.

_-¿Por qué dejaste que acabara con nuestros colegas?-._

-Yo no sabía lo que sucedía-.

_-¡Debiste detenerme!- _gritó furioso.

-No entendía, no comprendía, todo fue tan rápido- sus ojos castaños comenzaron a verse llorosos, y las lagrimas luchaban por salir arrebatadoramente.

_-¡Debiste matarme!- _terminó estallando

-¡No¡Jamás lo haría!- miraba sus manos temblar.

-_¿Por qué me dejaste morir?-_

-Tan solo era una niña- dijo torpemente y empezó a llorar sin control mientras se abrazaba a si misma frotando sus brazos, esperando encontrar un calor fraternal que ya no volvería a sentir nunca más,

Agachó la cabeza y su cabello caía por sus hombros a la vez que su copete cubría casi la mitad de su rostro, la luz de la luna solo podía iluminar sus delgados labios- Y sigo siendo tan solo una niña- dijo en seco y con cierto desprecio, se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Durante unos minutos todo se quedó en silencio, ya no habías mas sollozos, no más reclamos, no más excusas.

Miraba fijamente a Kirara, a quien había despertado con todo su pequeño teatro, ella era lo único que le quedaba de su cruel pasado, siempre tan fiel, ahora como antes también le mostraba su apoyo. La gatita la miraba fijamente, y Sango solo se preguntaba si era capaz de saber por lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía tanto miedo, un temor inexplicable, algo desconocido que helaba su piel, produciéndole escalofríos. Posó sus ojos sobre su boomerang, y luego sobre su espada, después le dedicó una vacía mirada a cada uno de sus amigos, primero Kagome, después Shippou, continuó con Inuyasha, y cuando miró al hanyou deseó tener su fortaleza y poder; tenía su mirada fija en el monje Miroku, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero hasta para eso sentía miedo, temor de expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Aquella serie de reclamos volvía a repetirse en el interior de su cabeza:_-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Naraku se apoderara de mí¿por qué dejaste que acabara con nuestros colegas¡debiste detenerme¡Debiste matarme!_ _¿Por qué me dejaste morir?-_ Se repetían una y otra vez en estrepitosos estallidos que alteraban todo su sistema, se apretó con fuerza la cabeza intentando calmar las voces en su mente, pero todo era inútil con cada segundo aumentaba su fuerza.

_-¡Eres una tonta!-_ gritó Kohaku con desprecio.

-¡No!- dijo se dijo ella.

_-¡No fuiste capaz de exterminar aquel demonio!_- continuaba reclamando.

-¡Fue una trampa¡nadie sabía lo que ocurría!-.

_-¡No pudiste derrotar a Naraku cuando era nada! Y ¿piensas que podrás hacerlo ahora¡admítelo Sango¡eres un fracaso!-_.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

_-¡Fracasada¡fracasada! mi hermana es una fracasada_- canturreaba burlón.

-¡Ya basta!- se puso en pie de un brinco y salió corriendo de la habitación precipitada, unos segundos después como por arte de magia, el moreno abrió los ojos sin razón aparente, pero al alzar la vista notó que Sango ya no estaba.

Escuchaba risas burlonas atacándola constantemente, veía los rostros del resto de los exterminadores mirándola acusadoramente, que poco a poco se transformaban en horribles caras endemoniadas, podía sentirlos, era como si estuvieran a su lado, desgarrando su ropa, jalando su cabello, intentando hacer que tropezara y cayera para abalanzarse sobre ella en el instante y devorarla. Intentaba desesperadamente alejarse de ellos, pero no importase en donde tratara de ocultarse, las voces y las imágenes la seguían dondequiera.

Corría colina abajo ocultándose tras los árboles, cuando un demonio de piel rojiza y escamosa la sorprendió saliendo detrás de un arbusto, sus ojos amarillos la miraban de manera morbosa, y ella correr hacia otro lado, pero otro monstruo color verde de ojos rojos la sujetó por un brazo, clavando sus pupilas de rendija en los castaños ojos de la joven, forcejeaba con ellos intentando escapar, pero más y más seres se aproximaban, y desgarraban su ropa rasguñando su delicada piel, uno de ellos la sujeto por una de las piernas enterrando sus afiladas garras en ella, estrujándola de manera de poder sacar hasta la ultima gota de sangre y saciar su sed. Quería enfrentarlos a todos, pero estaba tan asustada que su mente y cuerpo no reaccionaban, cada herida ardía a horrores, gritaba desesperadamente esperanzada que alguien la escuchara: -¡Inuyasha¡Kagome¡Miroku! Su excelencia por favor ayúdeme- dijo suplicante, pero su voz se apagaba, no podía gritar más sus fuerzas se terminaban. Continuaba llorando con los ojos cerrados. –Si este es un sueño ¡una pesadilla! Quiero despertar ¡Por favor!- pensó, continuaba forcejeando aunque ya era inútil, los monstruos la tenían aprisionada, sus pies ya no estaban tocando el suelo, la iban a devorar, todo terminaría, moriría. Un calor sofocante la ahogaba, no quería morir, había mucho por hacer, no estaba lista. Otro demonio de color morado con cuernos, y unos enormes colmillos que sobresalían de su hocico la sujetó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla. Un estallido en su cuerpo hizo que la sangre corriera por su cuerpo, aquella sacudida parecía haber actuado sobre la exterminadora como un estimulante, y ahora su mente y cuerpo se fusionaban nuevamente.

Era más fuerte de lo que pensaban, no era una frágil niña. Había pasado años de arduo entrenamiento para llegar a ser una excelente exterminadora de la que su padre se enorgulleciera, qué pensaría su honorable padre si la viera en esos momentos tan torpe y sin siquiera defenderse. La presa estaba dispuesta a luchar, si iba a morir no sería de esa manera, ni en ese momento, y menos por demonios tan ridículos que en otras circunstancias habría derrotado con su boomerang, pero ahora no lo traía consigo.

Se abalanzó con ferocidad sobre el mismo monstruo que la había sacudido, estaba sobre él y lo sujetaba por el cuello, enterrando sus uñas como una fiera, lo miraba con rabia y odio, el miedo se había desvanecido, la niña indefensa llena de temores y miedos se había esfumado y ahora en su representación solo estaba la implacable exterminadora.

-¡Ya no tengo miedo¡todo se acabó¡no más temores¡no más dudas! Decidiste meterte con la chica equivocada- gritó y empujaba con los pulgares la yugular del demonio. Con sus ojos azules la miraba burlón, pero sus toscos rasgos empezaban a perfilar un rostro más humano, y aquella mirada burda comenzaba a parecerle lastimera e inocente, soltaba unos quejidos y con sus garras tomaba sus delgadas muñecas, pero aquellos gruesos y escamosos brazos, perdían su grosor y se hacían más delgados.

-Sango- dijo casi sin voz y en un último intento.

Ya no había monstruos ni seres demoníacos y, aquel no era un terrible demonio tan solo era… su querido monje Miroku.

En cuanto pudo reconocer aquellos hermosos ojos azules soltó inmediatamente su cuello, y él la miró con ternura y alivio, después cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Su excelencia¿su excelencia¿está usted bien?- dijo preocupada al verlo tirado en el suelo- ¡responda¡su excelencia¡por favor¡dígame que está bien!- sujetó el cuello de la túnica del monje y comenzó a sacudirlo levemente- ¡por favor¡conteste!- rompió en llanto y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Miroku.

Sentía un vacío terrible, y si el temor y la desesperación que había sentido cuando creyó que era atacada y devorada viva por los demonios, nada se comparaba con el miedo que sentía de perder al monje Miroku. Se aferraba más y más a su pecho, arrugando entre sus puños su túnica.

-Por favor su excelencia despierte, no era mi intención lastimarlo, jamás le haría daño. Tenía tanto miedo, no sabía que hacer, creí que era un demonio. No me deje, por favor, no usted. Lo necesito- cerró sus ojos durante unos instantes.

Los segundos parecían minutos, y los minutos eran tan eternos, mientras estaba recostada sobre Miroku, sintió como el moreno inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire, alzó la vista rápidamente y pudo ver como abría la boca para respirar aún mejor.

-¿Su excelencia, está usted bien?-. Miroku colocó ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de las castaña, y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, acariciaba con su mano derecha su espalda. ¡Oh cuánto había deseado un momento como ese!

-Ahora estoy casi perfecto- dijo de una manera casi seductora que ruborizó a la exterminadora, y no estaba apenada solo por el hecho de oír aquellas palabras, sino por que la mirada que el monje le dedicaba, expedía una ternura irresistible, solo hasta ese entonces cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba encima de él, y sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo más vivo. Se incorporó torpemente, después Miroku hizo lo mismo. Sango tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba mirando el suelo, cuando sintió como el moreno la abrazaba y rodeaba nuevamente su cintura.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo. Aquí estoy yo, y juro que te protegeré-.

Sango se sobresaltó un poco, él la protegería. Correspondió aquel abrazo y recargó nuevamente sobre su pecho.

Ella realmente estaba entre sus brazos, justo como lo imaginaba todas la noches antes de conciliar el sueño, todo era tan increíble y maravilloso, que pensó que valía la pena tomar el último riesgo, era todo o nada, quizá tardaría días o meses en volver a sentirla de aquella manera, pero tenía otra opción, esa era su oportunidad y no la dejaría irse de entre sus manos. Alzó el mentón de la castaña, y fijó su mirada sobre sus hermosos ojos, estaban tan llenos de un brillo especial, y pudo saber que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él, se inclinó un poco más y se atrevió a rozar sus labios con los de ella, acarició sus mejilla con su nariz y después de empezar a acariciar su espalda le arrebató un beso.

Sus corazones palpitaban al unísono como si fueran uno solo, él podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, todo era nuevo para ella, y él estaba conciente de eso, así que la besaba de una manera tan especial, tan dulce, como nunca había besado a nadie; por su parte, Sango solo podía dejarse llevar por el momento, lo deseaba tanto, que no le importaba nada más, solo quería continuar a su lado, respirando su aroma y sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se alejó de él unos instantes, y colocó sus manos sobre sus pectorales, él continuaba mirándola de manera dulce y cautivadora, y como agradecimiento la castaña solo sonrió, dio un paso atrás y sujetó una de las manos de Miroku.

Caminaban los dos colina abajo, Sango iba por delante mientras que el monje solo la seguía preguntándose en qué estaba pensado la castaña, por fin llegaron frente a las dos cabañas que Kagome había visto en un principio, entraron en una de ellas sin preocuparse de nada. Adentro solo había cajas apiladas, en un rincón estaban unos cuantos costales recargados sobre la pared. La exterminadora regresó a ver al monje, y se paró en puntillas para alcanzar su altura, y poder besarlo nuevamente, volvió a colocar sus brazos sobre la delgada cintura de la castaña, él tenía una clara idea de las cosas que podían hacer ellos dos solo en ese lugar pero¿estaría la exterminadora pensando en lo mismo? Sango colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Miroku ejerciendo un poco de fuerza sobre ellos para indicarle que debería sentarse, al acto el monje se dejó caer lentamente sobre el suelo, y la castaña hizo lo mismo sin despegar sus labios de los del moreno. Nuevamente volvieron a alejarse por unos instantes, en los que se miraron fijamente tratando de saber si estaban pensado en lo mismo, ella comenzó a desatar el moño que sujetaba la toga morada del monje, y después de que la primera prenda cayó, se dispuso a hacer a un lado la túnica negra, cuando puso sus manos sobre el cuello del vestuario él las sujetó deteniéndola. Lo miraba extrañada, no entendía muy bien la situación.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó casi en un susurro, temeroso de que la castaña se echara para tras, pero necesitaba saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como él, solo así podría continuar, no quería forzarla a nada.

Conocía al monje, y ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado que precisamente él preguntaría eso, pero el echo de que lo hiciera cautivaba aún mas su corazón, sentía cierta pena debido a su inexperiencia, pero estaba segura de que lo deseaba; solo asintió un poco tímida, él sabía que estaba nerviosa y al verla tan inocente esbozó una media sonrisa, la acercó más hacia él y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, después empezó a resbalarlas sobre sus brazos, haciendo que la primera parte del vestuario de la exterminadora resbalara, ella se ruborizó un poco y él se apresuró a besarla, mientras fusionaban sus bocas en un apasionado momento, ella hacía lo mismo que el monje acababa de hacerle, de manera que, dejara al descubierto su torso, era tan encantador que enrojeció aún más al ver su piel desnuda y sus pectorales perfectamente marcados.

La recostó sobre el suelo, y sus cabellos castaños se esparcieron sobre el piso, él se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas sin despegar la mirada del rostro de la exterminadora, ella cerró lentamente los ojos a la vez que sentía las manos de Miroku explorar cada parte de su cuerpo, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir claramente la calidez de la respiración uno del otro, y la respiración de la castaña comenzaba a ser un poco más agitaba conforme él intensificaba las caricias. Era tan magnífico verla de aquella manera, tenerla como ningún otro hombre la había tenido, no lo resistió más y comenzó a besar de manera apasionada su cuello, conforme lo hacía empezaba a bajar lentamente, el aroma que irradiaba de su ser era exquisito, único. Sango colocó sus manos sobre la espalda del moreno, y dio por hacerle caricias en la nuca, desprendió la liga que sujetaba su cabellera, y los mechones negros cayeron sobre su rostro, quizá sería la primera vez que hubiera visto a Miroku de aquella manera, con el cabello suelto, resaltando aún más sus hermosos ojos azules, durante unos se prendaron de sus miradas y, mientras la chica era cautivada por los ojos del monje, éste la despojaba totalmente de su kimono y comenzaba por desprender una especie de fajilla que cubría sus pechos y su abdomen; finalmente lo consiguió y antes de que fuera capaz de mirar su desnudez ella alzo su barbilla y volvieron a encontrar sus bocas para besarse nuevamente, ahora de una manera más arrebatadora.

El monje Miroku había tenido cientos de experiencias, pero nunca hubo una tan maravillosa, como aquella noche con su querida exterminadora, estaba conciente de que a ella le costaría un poco de trabajo estar en esas circunstancias con él, pero había sido paciente durante tanto tiempo, que no le importaba esperar un poco más, además lo único que cruzaba por su mente en esos instantes era hacerle saber que la amaba y que esperaba que lo disfrutase tanto como lo hacía él.

Agarró su toga morada y la utilizó como una sábana para ponerla sobre ellos, de esa manera ella se sentiría menos cohibida, pero por mucho que quisiera que la castaña estuviera cómoda con la situación, no podía ocultar las ganas que tenía de ver su cuerpo tal y como los dioses la habían traído al mundo; posó su mano sobre una de sus piernas desnudas y el contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel descubierta la hizo estremecer de manera que soltó un leve quejido, Miroku alzó la vista y la miró, tan tierna, pura e inocente, en ese instante ella se dio cuenta de que él ansiaba algo más, era como si hablara con la mirada, y sus ojos azules podían expresarle claramente cuanto la amaba, sujetó una mano del joven, y era precisamente la mano en la que tenía el agujero negro, traía puesto aquel guante y el rosario envolvía su muñeca, la chica no pudo evitar fijarse en ella de manera casi perturbadora, como si le preocupase que algo malo pudiera ocurrir, por primera vez en esa noche, en ese momento de entrega total Miroku sintió pena y de manera brusca alejó su mano de la vista de Sango, a lo que ella se quedó muy sorprendida, acercó hacia sí el rostro del joven y le susurró entrecortadamente algo al oído: -Confío en ti-. Después de esto se dispuso a besar su cuello, y sujetó nuevamente la mano derecha de Miroku, colocándola sobre uno de sus pechos, al tacto una serie de escalofríos placenteros recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, lo que hizo que se estremeciera aún más, y nuevamente el monje podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

Esa noche, con un cielo abarrotado de estrellas y con la luna de testigo la exterminadora y el monje por primera vez se conocieron en la intimidad, él como tanto lo había deseado, se hacía poseedor de su maravilloso cuerpo, y ella se llenaba de un placer inexplicable, la excitación los invadía y los hacía presos de la pasión desenfrenada. Ella se entregaba totalmente al hombre de su vida, al joven de sus sueños, a su querido monje Miroku; le daba todo cuento poseía, estaba eternamente agradecido por aquella magnífica velada, tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su piel desnuda, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, tomarla por la cintura y hacerla suya.

La joven castaña podía sentirlo dentro de sí, y algo en su interior estalló desbordando una fuerza inexplicable, toda su sangre estaba ardiendo, su piel despedía un calor intenso, y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, aquella era una sensación completamente desconocida, pero a pesar del dolor le era sumamente placentera, soltó una serie de quejidos. Él la trataba con dulzura y mucho cuidado, como si fuera una frágil muñeca que en cualquier movimiento brusco podía quebrarse, era lo menos que podía hacer, solo tenía una cosa en mente: ella. Miroku la podía percibir la pequeña molestia que le estaba causando, podía escucharla sollozar en secreto, puesto no quería preocuparlo; comenzó a besarla de manera arrebatadora en un instante de locura, su lengua exploraba su boca de forma algo brusca y posesiva, ella mordió tiernamente unos de sus labios y un segundo después soltó un quejido más fuerte que los anteriores, el moreno se percató de ello y abrió los ojos de par en par, la chica se mordía el labio inferior tratando de contenerse, y la intensidad con la que el monje la hacía suya descendió.

-No te preocupes por mí- le dijo en voz baja al oído, sus ojos tenían un brillo resplandeciente, y él se sintió apenado por haberla lastimado, recargó su cabeza sobre el torso de Sango, de manera que su nariz quedó rozando su cuello y conforme él respiraba le producía unas leves cosquillas haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan.

Ese instante era suyo, ese momento sería inolvidable y aquella noche sería la primera de muchas más, en la que como en esos instantes se entregarían incondicionalmente, sin temores, sin dudas, solo ellos dos y su eterno amor.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol se alzaba de entre las montañas, atravesando con sus rayos de luz cada rincón de la aldea, penetrando ventanas y puertas anunciando un nuevo día, la morena se despertaba y soltaba un largo bostezo mientras se retorcía dentro de su bolsa para dormir, al mismo tiempo el pequeño zorrito que se encontraba entre sus brazos despertaba de golpe; cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que todos estaban ya levantados. Inuyasha se encontraba meditando en una esquina de la habitación con su espada en brazos, mientras que en la entrada, sentada en los escalones de piedra estaba Sango, aquella mañana lucía más linda que de costumbre, y una hermosa flor adornaba su cabello suelto, a su lado estaba el monje Miroku viéndola con ternura.

-Tengo mucha hambre Kagome ¿qué vamos a comer?- preguntó el zorrito saliendo de la bolsa de dormir dispuesto a emprender un nuevo viaje.

-No tengo ni la menor idea Shippou- soltó un suspiro.

-Entonces creo que hoy también prepararé la comida- dijo Miroku y se puso en pie para comenzar a preparar algo delicioso.

-Es bueno saber que no cocinará Kagome- dijo Inuyasha uniéndose a la conversación- de lo contrario moriríamos de alguna indigestión-.

-¿Inuyasha?- se escuchaba un poco molesta.

-¡No¡por favor! Es muy temprano para que comiences a torturarme- suplicó.

-Aaaaaaa- el hanyou cerró los ojos, Kagome comenzaba a alargar la pronunciación de la primera sílaba, eso indicaba claramente que el golpe le dolería mucho- aaayudarás a Miroku con el desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno eso esta mejor- se puso en pie.

-¡Buenos días mi amiga Sango!- dijo sentándose junto a la castaña- ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy¿ya te sientes mejor?-.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí Kagome, ya estoy bien, todo se terminó, y ahora ya no tengo por que sentir miedo, ni frustración. No estoy sola, los tengo a todos ustedes que se han portado de maravilla conmigo, y… ahora tengo a alguien que me proteja- la exterminadora regresó a ver a su querido monje mientras discutía con el hanyou sobre la preparación del estofado, y después de eso miró hacia un nuevo cielo resplandeciente, lleno de nuevas oportunidades.

* * *

Ay! ojalá y les halla gustado, se aceptan comentarios, crítica y kejas... u.u' aunke espero ke no halla muchas de esas ultimas... x favor envien reviews! 


End file.
